Interlude
by Parfois
Summary: Méli-mélo d'émotions. Allant de la fureur à l'apaisement en couleur. Recueil de courts textes relatant des personnages et des moments de leur vie. Écriture interactive... (Attention rating présent pour langage cru voir violent).
1. Interlude n1: Et les ténèbres

Bienvenue sur l'Interlude ! Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications !

* * *

Interlude dans le noir...

Ça brûle. Ça dévaste tout. Il le sent dans son corps, dans son cœur et son être. Il le sait. Il a compris, il s'en doutait, mais maintenant il le sait. Et ça fait une petite explosion dans son âme.

Déjà la fumée au loin avait été comme annonciatrice du désastre. Puis il y a avait eu l'adresse sur la boîte aux lettres branlante, ça avait fait comme un pincement à son cœur cette boîte aux lettres. L'air aussi avait l'odeur âcre et dérangeante de la tragédie. Les bronches se remplissaient de fumée. Ces volutes formaient des arabesques fascinantes. Ça lui cramait les yeux d'une manière atroce, ou bien c'était l'anticipation. Ensuite ce fût les fleurs piétinées, broyées, informes. Son esprit ne pouvait pas effacer l'image des Lys meurtries. La porte avait été emportée dans une explosion violente entraînant, dans son sillage détonant, meubles et chaises.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous sa lourde cape, il avisait l'escalier et déjà songeait à rester là.

Ce ne fût pas la main qui attira son attention. Plutôt la ligne rougeâtre qui s'en écoulait. Au sol ça faisait une petite flaque. Il accueillit la première mort avec une froide indifférence, mais son corps entier frémissaient.

Les escaliers grinçaient, gémissaient, hurlaient à l'agonie alors que le vaste désastre s'étalait à perte de vue. Tout semblait avoir été monté dans une logique dépassant l'esprit. Son visage se crispait à mesure de ses découvertes, colère, horreur. Peur. Au fond comme hors du temps une porte épargnée. Comme ouverte avec calme, sérénité. Comme si la mort avait pu accorder grâce de bonté à ce monde. Le temps s'arrête.

Même s'il ne veut pas voir il le doit. C'est son repentir. Il la devine plus qu'il ne l'aperçoit, la cape noire, lugubre et détestée. Il voit le lit. Il ne veut pas voir le reste. Ça brûle. Tout crame dans un roux incandescent. Et si la chevelure rougeoyante pouvait l'emporter avec elle il n'aurait plus à souffrir. La seconde mort le touche comme... comme une gifle d'adieux. Comme les fleurs fanées d'un champ. Comme son regard vide autrefois merveilleux. L'horreur et la rancœur lui donne envie de vomir. Il est faible. Tout le monde est faible face à la mort.

Le monde est sourd. Et pourtant il est persuadé de hurler, à genoux contre elle. Le monde est aveugle. Et pourtant c'est bien son corps étalé sous ses yeux emplis de larmes. Les émotions c'est surfait. Il a envie de hurler sur ce bébé d'arrêter. D'arrêter de le fixer avec cette lueur d'incompréhension, dans ses yeux beaucoup trop verts. D'arrêter d'être calme parce qu'il veut hurler il doit hurler. Et elle, elle le regarde. Avec ses yeux verts, remplis de compassion et d'amour.

Arrête !

Arrête de me regarder.

La maison gémit, elle pleure le malheur et la souffrance. Elle évacue le chaos. Et lui il est là. Il attend, avec ce bébé, son regard plein d'amour, le corps rougeâtre, la maison chaos et les ténèbres. Oui il l'attend. La mort. Elle va venir, un jour elle viendra. Et ce jour là, il verra son sourire accueillant, les champs couverts de fleurs et puis son regard si vert. Et là à ce moment. Il sera repenti.

Fin interlude...

Severus

* * *

Eh bien bonjour, bonjour. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à propos de ce recueil. Je me suis levée un matin avec l'envie d'écrire sur le fandom Harry Potter. Et pour tout dire je me suis dit que commencer par le début serait une bonne idée. Quant au choix de ce personnage comme début, ça allait de soi. Je n'ai pas voulu conserver la dualité qu'on lui accorde dans le livre et dans certaines fanfic, parce que je trouvais ça déplacé. J'ai déjà écrit pas mal de ces petits textes, qui je pense ne dépasseront pas les 600 mots. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de faire plus de toute façon. J'espère que tout ça va plaire.


	2. Interlude n2: Et une mère

Rebonjour sur Interlude ! Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Interlude d'une mère...

Elle souriait.

Bien sûr qu'elle souriait. Mais pas parce qu'elle le voulait. Parce qu'elle le devait. Ça la ferait presque sourire. Mais pas d'une manière forcée pour le coup. Non. En fait ça la ferait rire aux éclats. Avec la tête renversée, la bouche grande ouverte et de sa voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour être supportable. Ça, ça serait une bonne raison de la tuer ici même et sur le champ. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux notes pour gésir sur le sol, ses cheveux éparpillés comme une auréole.

De toute façon elle voulait partir. Ne pas rester avec cette bande d'idiot décérébré. Elle n'écoutait pas ce que leurs bouches écumantes disaient. Trop peu intéressant. Elle s'inquiétait en réalité pour son fils. Son amour, son petit bébé. Alors ils pouvaient bien sortir toutes les imbécilités qu'ils voulaient, elle, elle était bien trop préoccupée par son enfant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était assurer sa protection.

Elle cracherait dans son verre à cette ignominie reptilienne s'il le fallait. Sa bouche s'étira en un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. Elle s'obligea à rester formelle tout de même. Il s'agirait de ne pas entacher leur réputation. Puis une image remplaça la précédente, elle imagina ses fines lèvres murmurer les mots. Ô l'immense satisfaction. Le corps qui tombe. Les débarrasser de lui et son bébé serait sauf. Elle en imiterait presque sa sœur dans une danse macabre, en babillant gaiement. Mais elle avait un rôle à tenir. Comme elle aurait aimé proférer des insanités. Hurler, chanter, rire à gorge déployer. Mais ils avaient un ''standing'' à respecter. Elle émasculerait son mari propre mari pour un peu. Ce lâche. Il n'en avait plus besoin de toute façon.

Ses lèvres bougeaient, légèrement presque invisible. Elle fredonnait une comptine, ça faisait passer le temps. Et ça assourdissait leurs voix.

Et si elle faisait une grimace. Juste comme ça. Pour voir leur réaction à ces babouins braillards. Elle essaya. De toutes ses forces essaya, mais ne put pas. Ce foutu sourire était trop bien fixé à son visage. Nerveuse. Sa langue parcourue ses lèvres. C'était tout à fait sensuel. Elle le vit dans leurs regards. Elle étira ses lèvres un peu plus. Certains ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle voulut rire. Faibles. Les hommes sont faibles. Elle articule lentement. Sa voix est soyeuse. Douce. Comme une caresse. C'est répugnant. Il sourit. Elle frissonne. Et accepte l'excuse.

Elle sort. Vomir. Elle irait le voir après. Pour l'instant elle évacue la connerie. Leur connerie. Elle voulait oublier les mots. Ceux qu'elle formulait pour lui. Elle voulait oublier la soumission qu'elle s'infligeait pour lui. Et d'un côté aussi elle s'en foutait. Elle répétât son prénom comme une litanie. Un mantra apaisant, lui donnant le courage de supporter ça encore et encore. À jamais.

Fin Interlude...

Narcissa

* * *

À vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ce texte. Je sais déjà que certaines personnes ne vont pas aimer... Parce que ça n'est pas réellement l'idée qu'on se fait d'elle. Mais j'ai tenté de me mettre à sa place. C'est clair qu'elle n'aime pas le monde dans lequel elle vit. Régit par toutes ses règles. Et je me suis dit que la mettre dans une situation qui la dégoûte, en lui faisant prendre un comportement auquel on ne s'attend pas, tout en la laissant prisonnière de ces règles était la meilleure manière de rendre le personnage de façon véritable. J'espère que ça vous aura plu...

J'aimerais aussi ajouter que cette fiction est interactive. Alors si vous voulez voir certains personnages apparaître, dans des situations particulière est ciblée. Je serais absolument ravi de le faire. Je vais poster ce que j'ai écrit et prendre en note toutes considérations ! De plus si vous voulez émettre des hypothèses sur les personnages qui apparaissent dans ces textes parce que la description parait flou, je vous en prie ! Je ne le dirais peut-être jamais assez, mais j'aime échanger avec tout le monde !

Sur ce à notre prochain Interlude !


	3. Interlude n3: Et le bonheur

Bonjour encore sur Interlude: on se retrouve en bas, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude.

* * *

Interlude: d'une femme heureuse

Du plus loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir elle avait été heureuse. Parfois triste mais heureuse.

Elle aimait rire. Elle aimait ça, parce que ça laissait une petite lueur dans son regard à lui. Elle avait adoré ces moments particuliers. Lorsqu'il partageait des tours. Puis il y avait eu l'école ça avait émoussé leur lien, mais il y avait toujours la lueur.

Elle avait été agacée aussi. À cause de l'autre idiot. Elle aurait effacé sa tête d'enfariné de la surface du globe si elle avait pu.

Mais lui il était là avec la lueur toujours. Et elle, elle riait. Elle était heureuse, tout simplement. Et insouciante aussi. Comme elle avait aimé cette période. Puis elle ressentit la déception. Et la douleur. La tristesse infinie. Mais surtout la rage. Les mots. Ils étaient mordants et blessant. Elle n'était plus aussi heureuse. Et elle pleurait aussi. Il n'y avait plus la lueur. Et elle se sentait seule.

Elle réapprit à sourire. Elle découvrit une chose. Une autre lueur. Mais cette fois-ci incandescente. Presque insupportable de chaleur celle-ci. Et là elle retrouva le bonheur. Elle avait presque oublié sa lueur. Tout fini, et elle fit la connaissance de la rébellion et du désir de protéger autrui. Puis elle connut la peur terrible, l'angoisse l'attente. Et ça ronge l'attente. Le pur bonheur éclata dans son être et elle se sentit envahi de ce besoin de le protéger lui. Elle avait la lueur. Elle lui transmettait de toute son âme. Il était aimé. Ça fleurissait en elle, un sentiment d'euphorie. L'amour.

Elle repensait à lui, parfois, avec mélancolie. Elle espérait qu'il ne se soit pas perdu trop loin. Qu'elle puisse toujours du bout des doigts toucher ses mains qui faisaient cette si belle magie. Et elle imaginait à nouveau cette lueur, ça faisait comme un incendie dans son cœur.

Et puis soudainement revint la peur. L'effroi qui s'accrochait à son ombre à son cœur. Cette peur ne la quitta pas. Mais il y avait plus. L'amour toujours. Et aussi lui et cette lueur magnifique, comme un feu follet incandescent miroitant qui réchauffait son âme. Elle supplia le destin. Mais la brume oppressante et opaque s'empara d'eux. De lui d'abord. Dans une explosion d'horreur. Et elle s'insinua jusqu'à elle. Sournoise. Elle eut peur. Mais elle aima jusqu'au bout. Quand la brume la dévora elle aimait encore.

Elle le regardait et une dernière fois ils partagèrent la lueur. Elle lui donna tout son amour. De ses yeux verts à ses yeux verts à lui.

Même quand il vint l'enlacer elle subsistait cette satanée lueur. Elle semblait vivre encore. Et se consumer d'un feu ardent. L'amour, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait et c'était beaucoup. Alors même après elle aima. De tout son être elle aima. Avec cette lueur pétillante…

Fin Interlude...

Lily

* * *

J'étais un peu incertaine quant à la trame de celui-ci. Et je me suis dit qu'il était difficile de traiter un bout de sa vie sans parler du reste. Comme toujours j'attends les propositions. Sachant que j'ai un peu de mal à me décider pour le prochain (enfin ça n'est pas le prochain, puisque huit sont déjà écrit et trois ont été postés). Mon cœur balance entre deux personnages.

Sur cette explication légère je vous salue bien bas!


	4. Interlude n4: Et la douleur

Bon retour sur l'Interlude : A tout à l'heure en bas !

* * *

Interlude d'une souffrance:

La faim. Ça lui rongeait les entrailles. Il en devenait fou.

La colère aussi. Tout ça c'était un tourbillon en lui. Et ce soir, plus que jamais. Alors qu'elle apparaissait derrière les nuages il voulait hurler, pour évacuer la rage la peur et puis le dégoût aussi. Il voulait s'arracher les membres un par un. À cause de la douleur. La douleur qui remplace la peur et la faim.

Comme il se hait. Il veut mourir. Mais ça l'en empêche. Il veut que ça disparaisse. Comme eux ont disparu. Ils l'ont abandonné. Dans l'obscurité éblouissante sous la lumière de la lune qui l'aveugle. Il est seul parce qu'ils ont eu peur du monstre de l'horrible. Ils se sont enfuis là où personne ne peut plus les voir. Et comme il les déteste de le laisser dans l'obscurité.

Il a envie de pleurer pour ce qu'on lui a arraché. D'abord son enfance et son innocence. Puis la possibilité de ne jamais pouvoir aimer. Ses amis par la suite aussi. Et plus que tout son humanité dévorée par la haine. Alors il hait encore plus.

Parce qu'il ne possède plus rien qui ne qui n'a plus le droit de rien posséder. Il a besoin de tout dévaster parce que sinon ça lui fait regretter. Alors, comme plus personne ne le surveille il brise. Il casse extermine et surtout il tue. Les autres d'abord. Et ce qu'il restait de lui aussi. Parce qu'il ne lui reste rien qui le raccroche à son humanité. Il veut ne pas les oublier.

Mais ils sont partis. Petit à petit l'oubli. Les visages souriant d'abord. Remplacé par des moues cruelles. Les yeux rieurs et plein de malice ensuite. Remplacé par la haine et le mépris. Les étreintes amicale et réconfortante finalement. Remplacé par les coups. Alors c'est la haine qui dévore tout.

Malgré cette irascible envie d'aimer et d'amour. Il veut encore les sourires qui réchauffent son cœur. Ça lui fait du bien. Il veut aussi les regards furtifs qui veulent tout dire. Et plus encore la chaleur réconfortante de leurs bras.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas haïr. Il ne veut pas haïr. Et finalement il aime. Et veut être aimé plus que tout. Avant d'être la bête il est l'homme. Celui qui aime. Celui qui souffre de leur perte. Ceux qui le réconfortaient.

Comme il les aime.

Fin Interlude...

Rémus

* * *

Que dire... j'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Je dois l'avouer j'aime beaucoup les personnages torturés. Et l'univers de Harry Potter nous en offre à foison. Un petit bonheur quoi. Ça permet de faire ressentir tout un tas d'émotions différentes d'un seul coup. Et j'aime beaucoup les exploiter de manière anarchique, ça fait ressortir la tension ! Je pense que vous allez beaucoup apprécier le personnage suivant. D'ailleurs sa trame se déroulera comme pour celle de Lily.

Sur ce, vénérant le sol après chacun de vos pas, je vous salue !


	5. Interlude n5: Et la chute

De retour sur Interlude! On se retrouve plus bas pour des excuses et des explications.

* * *

Interlude d'une chute:

Les remords.Ça le rongeait. Depuis plus longtemps qu'il n'avait appris à aimer. Ça le bouffait depuis qu'il les avait perdu.

D'abord elle. Il s'était haï. La perdre ainsi de façon si futile ça l'avait complètement détruit. Un feu de forêt dans son âme il avait cru ne pas s'en remettre.

Ensuite ça avait été à son tour à lui. Au début il avait été satisfait. C'était dans la logique des choses. C'est plus tard quand ses responsabilités l'avais rattrapé que ça l'avait frappé. Il lui manquait. Atrocement. Et son nom résonnait immanquablement dans son être comme un écho dû au vide laissé. Sa mort avait laissé une sensation douce-amère à son existence. Et pourtant chaque fois, qu'il pensait à lui a un brasier intense s'allumait dans son corps. Comme il se répugnait. Ça faisait une vague de dégoût qui lui remontait la bile dans la gorge.

Et puis bien plus tard il l'avait vu lui. Et ça avait été malsain. Il était jeune très jeune mais il s'était revu en lui. Et avait pensé le faire changer. Qu'il ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs. Il lui manquait un détail seulement. C'est après cet horrible manquement qu'il ne laissa plus rien ou presque au hasard.

Il avait assez souffert. Suffisamment pour un millier de vies en tout cas. Dans les dernières années qu'il s'accorda, il réfléchit. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû s'en approcher. Peut-être était-ce lui qui causait ce malheur. Il ne pouvait plus laisser les remords l'agripper. C'était trop tard pour ça.

Et puis il y avait lui aussi. Au début il avait cru qu'il était comme eux. Mais il s'était trompé. Il était fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Puisqu'il avait été aimé. Et qu'il aimait aussi. Alors il en était certain il ne se perdrait pas.

Sa dernière pensée lorsqu'il sombra fût qu'il avait été égoïste. Mais au final ça avait été pour le bien de tous. N'est-ce pas.

Maintenant il pouvait aimer. Il n'avait plus besoin de ce pouvoir sur les autres qu'il avait tant cherché. Il pouvait le rejoindre. Puisqu'il n'avait plus à haïr. Il pouvait être lui-même. Puisqu'il n'avait plus à manipuler. Plus personne n'attendait rien de lui.

Il pouvait enfin vivre. Une voix lui souffla que c'était trop tard. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il pouvait enfin avoir tout ce qu'il s'était arraché à commencer par lui...

Fin Interlude...

Albus

* * *

Un interlude qui me tenait à cœur parce que ce personnage est si complexe... Et j'avais tellement envie de faire quelque chose de simple, qui montre que malgré ce côté manipulateur il est touché par ce qui se trame autour de lui. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois.

Je voulais aussi présenter mes excuses. Parce que ça fait un petit moment que je devais poster ce chapitre, mais, et je l'avoue, je n'ai pas eu le votre Parfois.


	6. Interlude n6: Et la couleur

Je vous dis à nouveau bonjour sur Interlude. On se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

Interlude colorée:

Tout était coloré.

Même le noir revêtait une nuance soyeuse.

Elle adorait ça, trouver la couleur des gens. Par exemple son père avait une couleur gris trouble depuis la mort de sa mère. Madame McGonagall elle prenait une couleur dorée caractéristique de la volonté ardente.

Elle avait vu celle de Draco aussi. Il était blanc. Et ça ne l'étonna pas. Parce qu'il est innocent. Il n'avait pas encore fait ses propres choix.

Dumbledore était au contraire tout noir. Son aura dégageait une tristesse infinie.

Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas. Elle espérait être jaune comme sa mère. Comme les tournesols, qui suivent la course du soleil.

Elle aimait vraiment ça, connaître la couleur des gens. Ça lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais pas pour l'utiliser. Oh non juste par curiosité enfantine. Comme lorsque sa mère inventait de nouvelles potions.

Elle aimait regarder les étoiles aussi. Ça fait des petits points blancs dans le ciel, comme des lanternes. Et quand elle voit ça elle a envie de rire. Rire jusqu'à ce que l'étoile la plus lointaine l'entende. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère parmi les lanternes rit de bonheur aussi. Jusqu'à ce que son père retrouve sa jolie couleur verte.

Elle aimait les Sombrals aussi. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls, mais tous ensemble aussi. Elle aimait leur solennité. Et puis la curiosité des plus jeunes.

Elle aimait la soif maladive de connaissance d'Hermione qui la rend si spéciale. Et puis les blagues des jumeaux, qui apportaient une couleur orangée à l'atmosphère du château.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout C'était ces heures de recherche des êtres qui peuplent le château. Dans ces moments-là elle se sentait libre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait pour elle. Comme Hermione avait son intelligence. Elle avait son incroyable liberté. Celle qui lui permettait de discuter avec Rowena. Ou bien d'attendre pendant des heures accompagnée du clapotis de l'eau, que le calamar daigne lui dire bonjour. Ou encore à quelques mètres du saule cogneur parler silencieusement avec le vent. Elle aimait le calme et la solitude que tout le monde lui imposait.

Ça n'en était pas une pour elle. Tout le monde la pensait dupe. Ou encore idiote. Mais elle pensait en accord avec les êtres dédaignés. Elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des amis.

Bien qu'elle soupçonnât les Nargols de voler ses affaires par ennui.

Fin Interlude...

Luna

* * *

J'aime bien ce personnage. Elle est lucide et ne s'embarrasse pas de s'embarrasser. Elle a quelque chose d'extrêmement touchant. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la représenter dans cet état de lucidité touchante.A très prochainement Parfois.


	7. Interlude n7: Et la solitude

Rebonjour sur Interlude. A tout à l'heure en bas.

* * *

Interlude solitaire:

Regardez-moi !

Regardez-moi qui ai souffert. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre hein. Vous vous ne souffrez pas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre.

Vous fuyez devant moi ! Je ne suis pas différent.

Restez !

Restez-là. La solitude me pèse. Elle est là elle m'étouffe. Occupez-vous de moi. Je suis seul. Tout est si loin de moi. C'est vide, dans mon cœur. C'est vide et silencieux. Je suis si seul. Comprenez-moi ! Essayez de me comprendre. Ne me laissez pas.

Parce que... Parce... Parce que j'ai besoin de chaleur. Et d'amour aussi. On me l'a enlevé. L'amour. Il m'a été arraché l'amour. Dès que je suis né. Il me les ont pris. Ma liberté ils me l'ont arraché tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai été esclave de leur peur et de leur bêtise. J'ai été prisonnier de mes actions. Et des siennes aussi. Lui m'a dicté mes choix. Jamais on ne m'a laissé vivre. Je n'ai rien vécu. J'ai subi une vie.

J'ai besoin de vivre. De respirer. Je voulais rencontrer ma liberté. Mes choix ont été écrit à l'avance. Et maintenant je veux écrire ma voie.

L'avant-goût de liberté et grisante. Penser à ce que je pourrais faire en oubliant totalement l'avis des autres. Quel sentiment d'euphorie.

Il ne les oublie pas, ses amis. Ils ont été là. Ils ne l'ont pas toujours compris. Mais ils étaient présents. Comme jamais aucun d'entre ceux qui ont dicté sa vie n'ont été présents.

Il avait vu l'espoir aussi pendant un moment. Mais c'était parti aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait trouvé. Alors maintenant il se raccroche à ses amis, qui l'ont toujours aidé dans les pires moments.

Et puis il y a elle aussi et sa chevelure flamboyante. Et son amour pétillant. Et tout, elle était sont tout. Sa vie. Elle était dans ses rêves. Et dans ses jours aussi. Et ça, ça crépitait dans son cœur. Et dans ces moments-là il oubliait tout. Le passé et l'horreur aussi. Parce que malgré tout elle souriait et pour lui ça valait tout. L'amour valait absolument toutes les douleurs du monde.

Fin Interlude...

Harry

* * *

Pour cet Interlude... Il était évident que je devais parler de ce personnage à un moment. Le truc c'est que je ne savais pas quelle partie de sa personnalité aborder. Dans ma tête chaque fois que je choisis un personnage un combat démarre. À savoir que dire sur ce personnage, quel morceau d'âme mettre en avant. Ça peut paraître fou dit comme ça, mais c'est extrêmement compliqué à mettre en place. J'ai mis longtemps à me décider mais ce que l'on retient le plus c'est tout de même la détresse. Et je me suis sentie obligée de faire référence à l'amour que Lily lui lègue.

Sur ce Au Revoir !


	8. Interlude n8: Et un ami

Bonjour sur Interlude : on se retrouve en bas je crois que je vous dois des explications...

* * *

Interlude pour un ami :

Mal.

Ça faisait mal. Elle le sentait le vide dans son cœur. Ça faisait des courants d'air dans son âme.

Et même si elle ne voulait pas. Elle les sentait rouler sur son visage.

La douleur, ça s'insinue. Insidieux ça ronge son âme. Il tombe. Elle le voit voler, il a toujours appartenu au ciel. Ses robes volent et il ressemble à un ange.

Elle ne respire plus. Et la sérénité qu'elle ressentait vole en éclat.

Le silence est brisé. Elle hurle, hoquète, pleure. Tout s'effondre et s'écroule. Il n'y a plus d'air. Tout suffoque. Tout est noir.

Elle n'a pas vu l'état d'excitation morbide autour d'elle, pas plus que les corridors du château. Tout va trop vite plus rien n'existe sauf la douleur. Et elle se souvient.

Elle voit tout. La rencontre. Et parfois le choque des actions. La déception. Et l'admiration aussi. Il était plus qu'un employeur. Il était plus qu'un ami. Il était un modèle, un sauveur. Il était compréhensif. Et parfois injuste.

Et elle avait mal. Parce qu'il avait tout abandonné aux autres. Sa vie. Son amour. Ses amis. Sa liberté. Et ça la déchirait.

Elle voulait hurler encore. Dévoiler sa colère. Sa tristesse. Elle voulait laisser échapper cette douleur.

Elle aimerait que ces monstres, ces lâches n'ai pas fui. Que le combat ne soit pas fini pour les achever tous d'un sortilège cuisant. Elle semblait imploser de douleur de colère.

Ça brûle. Ça brûle mon cœur toutes ces émotions.

Ils se rassemblent.

L'atmosphère s'emprunt d'une solennité nouvelle. Le calme avale tout. Et la douleur gonfle alors que la lumière se fait.

La tristesse, déferle comme un vent violent un soir en Écosse.

Tout semble irréel.

Elle ne peut pas les dire ces mots qui rendent tout réel.

C'est impossible.

Et ça fait mal...

Adieu mon cher ami.

Fin Interlude...

Minerva

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir:

J'ai été absente pendant un petit moment, alors que je devais garder un rythme de parution plutôt régulier. J'ai une excuse valable. Peut-être pas acceptable mais valable ! Pour faire un léger résumé de ma situation, je vis dans un trou perdu. Plus perdu, on est au milieu de l'océan. Donc je reçois internet par satellite. Et on capte une fois toutes les quatre années bissextiles, c'est vous dire. Donc par manque de temps et de patience, je n'ai pas posté ces dernières semaines. Nez-en-moins (néanmoins) je n'ai pas cessé de penser à vous et maintenant que j'ai récupéré de la patience et une connexion potable je vous poste ce petit chapitre.

Sur cette longue justification, je vous laisse à vos claviers... Chaleureusement du fin fond de la France Parfois.


	9. Interlude n9: Et le con

Bonjour pour une nouvelle Interlude: A tout à l'heure en bas!

* * *

Interlude d'une fierté boueuse:

Fier.

Il l'était. Parce qu'il avait rempli tous les critères.

Il avait fait un bon mariage. Avec une femme de riche famille au sang pur. Et d'une incroyable beauté ce qui était en soi comme un bonus.

Il avait un fils. Qui allait assurer la pérennité de son sang. Et apporter la gloire sur sa famille.

Il avait de plus un très bon travaille au ministère. Lui permettant d'effacer les preuves compromettantes, et, d'influencer l'avis de la population via le contrôle de la presse. Sa fortune n'était à envier à personne.

C'est pourquoi il était fier et heureux puisque les deux allaient de pair. Il avait tout ce dont pouvait rêver un homme. Ça et un charme particulier et indéniable, couplé d'une intelligence et d'une inventivité à toute épreuve. Faisant de lui un adversaire redoutable.

On ne se frottait pas à lui. Et son nom était presque aussi craint que celui du Lord. C'est pourquoi il se faisait un devoir d'être fier, concupiscent et tyrannique. Il aimait clamer haut et fort sa puissance son pouvoir et sa cruauté. Il aimait aussi haïr les sangs-de-bourbe. Ça renforçait son sentiment de supériorité et son égo. Il était donc heureux.

Du moins devait-il l'être. C'est-ce que répétait son père lors de ses longues diatribes sur la pureté du sang la fierté le bonheur et autres…

Pourtant il sentait le bonheur écrasé par autre chose. La peur. Il était ravi de servir le maître. Sa femme était ravie de servir le maître. Enfin, elle se taisait et servait le maître. C'était la seule liberté qu'on lui accordait. Son fils était fier de succéder à ses parents. L'aristocratie et leur nom ancré dans l'histoire sorcière depuis des siècles voulaient qu'il soit ravis de servir la cause de la pureté du sang.

Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose écrasait… Mutilait plutôt, son bonheur. Et chaque jours renforçaient ce sentiment. Plus le temps passait plus il se sentait oppressé. Gangréné dans une position qui semblait l'affaiblir de plus en plus. Bien sûr tout ça était parfaitement caché sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint aristocratique.

Il n'avait pas peur.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir peur. Ça n'était pas digne de lui, et de son machiavélisme.

Personne n'était dupe. Il se mourrait d'effroi devant lui. Prenait revanche sur son fils. Mais ! Tout allait bien. Tout le monde ferme les yeux. Il était le grand, le seul, l'éminent… Le peureux.

Il dégoûte et exècre. Personne ne peut plus le supporter.

Et il se pisse dessus de terreur ce lâche.

Il est lâche.

Pas un sou de courage. Il lèche les bottes du maître et la boue derrière ses pas.

Le grand l'éminent à peur.

Il est répugnant.

Il se répugne.

Il fait honte à son blason.

Il ne mérite pas d'être et d'avoir.

Il est la peur vile et servile.

Il n'est plus rien…

Plus un homme. Ni même une vermine.

Rien.

Rien qu'une souillure.

Interlude Fin...

Lucius

* * *

Bonsoir! Que dire sur ce personnage... Pas grand-chose. Faut dire que je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement, un peu comme une majorité je crois. Le truc c'est que j'aime assez ce côté débile avili, qui en plus est lâche. C'est très bien rendu à la fin des films lorsqu'il s'enfuit. En même temps ça montre aussi qu'il a suffisamment confiance en l'ordre et les élèves pour sauver sa peau à lui.

UN personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement ne va pas tarder à arriver (pas tout de suite tout de suite). Les suivants sont un peu plus doux par ailleurs. J'attends toujours vos propositions! Merci à ceux qui review! Je suis super contente et motivée!

Sur ce bonne soirée.


	10. Interlude n10: Et le savoir

Bonjour sur Interlude: Une fois de plus je vous dois des excuses. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Interlude d'un besoin:

Elle avait soif de savoir.

Elle ne travaillait pas avec opiniâtreté. Son but, n'était pas de complexer les personnes autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas plus faire montre de quelque supériorité.

Elle avait soif de connaissance parce qu'elle se sentait inférieur.

Elle nourrissait ce complexe, envahissant, à cause de ses origines. Elle se sentait inférieure parce qu'elle n'avait pris conscience de ses pouvoirs qu'à ses onze ans. Elle se faisait ainsi un devoir de rattraper ces onze années durant lesquelles elle n'avait eu aucun contact magique.

Ô bien sûr ce temps là avait été consacré à une éducation stricte et rigoureuse qui lui avait permis d'apprendre à lire et écrire de manière parfaite. Mais aussi de savoir situer plusieurs des différents pays ainsi que continents. Et de connaître sur le bout des doigts les dix tables de multiplications, ce qui était en soi une fierté pour toute la famille.

Mais il n'en était pas moins qu'elle n'avait rien su de sa particularité avant ses onze ans, ce qui la faisait se sentir inférieur et mal à l'aise. Surtout face à ceux qui apprenaient instinctivement et ce depuis leur plus tendre enfance à maîtriser cette partie d'eux.

Ainsi elle se plongeait avec acharnement dans les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque pour combler ce manque.

Il y avait aussi cette curiosité particulièrement insatiable et presque maladive qui l'entraînait la plupart du temps dans des galères sans nom.

Tous semblaient se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle savait.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie ; c'était ce qu'ils lui reprochaient. Grand bien leur en fasse. Elle l'était suffisamment, en tout cas pour attirer l'œil d'un joueur de quidditch de renommé.

Elle se fichait des langues de vipères. Ce qui l'intéressait était d'assouvir sa curiosité, ça lui suffisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de reconnaissance. Ou encore de leur admiration. Absolument pas besoin. Elle n'était pas superficielle. N'avait pas besoin de raccourcir systématiquement sa jupe. Elle n'était pas vulgaire. Et n'avait absolument pas besoin de reconnaissance ! Elle n'était pas jalouse.

Elle était heureuse avec ses amis. Qui l'acceptaient comme elle était.

La seule chose qu'elle demandait c'était que les insultes s'arrêtent. Que ces fichues langues putrides de serpents arrêtent de lui hurler dessus. Parce que même si ça ne la touchait pas. Même si ça ne devait pas la toucher. Elle se sentait mal.

Elle avait terriblement envie de hurler que c'était injuste. Elle qui travaillait constamment si dur pour combler ces différences. Pour rattraper le temps qu'on lui avait volé. Elle devait jouer avec celui-ci pour les égaliser.

Chaque jour les injures lui rappelaient qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

NI à l'ancien.

Toujours dans un entre deux, incertain.

Perdue.

Incomplète.

Elle avait besoin qu'on la soutienne, qu'on lui dise qu'elle était quelque part. Et pas simplement posée, de guingois, entre deux mondes. Tel un tabouret auquel il manquerait un pied.

Elle s'était tellement investie. Elle avait tant donné. De son temps de sa personne. Mais maintenant cernée par tous ses cons qui hurlent sur son sang. Elle n'en peut plus.

Alors elle aussi hurle. En silence.

Elle rit aussi. Aux éclats. Avec ses amis.

Un entre deux toujours. Pleurer, rire. Perdue. Toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne sa place.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'impose.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement elle soit parfaitement en équilibre dans ces deux mondes.

Fin Interlude...

Hermione

* * *

Bonsoir !

Cette chère Hermione, m'a posé beaucoup de problème. Et finalement je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. Trop tranché, pas assez réaliste à mon goût. Du coup je pense en refaire d'autres, qui pourraient lui rendre justice je l'espère. Quant au prochain personnage, je pense que personne ne s'y attend. Ni même du contexte dans lequel ce personnage est replacé. Mon coup de coeur arrive juste après d'ailleurs !

Je dois m'excuser je crois puisque je devais poster ce chapitre hier soir. Seulement ma connexion internet a été particulièrement capricieuse. De plus j'ai subi une attaque fourbe de migraine. Qui m'ont transformé en chauve souris l'espace d'une nuit, avant de totalement disparaître au matin, m'abandonnant avec d'atroce cerne pour les cours. Ô joie !

Je vais légèrement changer la mise en page de tous mes chapitres. Quand je dis légèrement, c'est vraiment très léger. Je vais juste rajouter le nom des personnages en bas. De sorte que ce soit plus simple pour vous ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et je retourne à mes révisions.


	11. Interlude n11: Et la peur

Bienvenue sur Interlude ! On se retrouve après comme chaque fois!

* * *

Interlude aveugle...

Elle avait peur. Et c'était normal.

Tout le monde avait peur.

Le fait été que ça venait de la frapper. Une douleur sourde qui vrille le cœur.

Auparavant rien ne l'intéressait à part les garçons, le maquillage les revues de mode et les commérages au coin du feu. Alors maintenant qu'elle expérimentait la peur. Maintenant qu'elle voyait les ravages de cette guerre débile, elle se laissait emporter par la peur et l'impuissance. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de se foutre de Granger, qui baignait dans ces abominations depuis ses onze ans.

Il était impossible pour elle de faire preuve de courage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux et tout oublier.

Revenir à ces moments où elle pouvait encore rapporter des ragots, baignée dans la chaleur du feu. Passer des heures à chercher comment raccourcir ses jupes. Tout ça s'était beaucoup mieux. Elle voulait l'insouciance et l'ignorance. Elle se préférait bête plutôt que morte. Elle aurait aimé que ses moments passés avec sa guimauve lui reviennent. Elle avait besoin qu'on la chouchoute et qu'on lui répète inlassablement que c'était faux. Que cette guerre n'avait pas inutilement pris des vies. Que la tache sombre sur le trottoir, dans le parc du château, au bar, incrustée dans les rideaux, les tapis n'était pas le sang de quelqu'un ou le sien. Tout ce sang, c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Intenable. Il fallait s'en débarrasser...

Elle allait tourner folle.

Ça n'existe pas.

Voilà, c'est ça, c'est juste une farce. Une grosse blague débile. Tout est faux.

C'est plus facile.

Fermer les yeux.

Se dire que c'est une farce. Juste une petite farce, de mauvais goût, mais une farce tout de même.

Passer devant ceux qui se battent.

Fermer les yeux.

Entendre les sorts qui fusent.

Se boucher les oreilles.

Marcher sur les cadavres.

Hurler.

Hurler pour tout oublier.

Et enfin être incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Ça ne la concerne pas.

Elle ne doit pas être concernée. Elle ne veut pas être concernée.

Alors ce n'est pas la guerre parce qu'elle a peur. Et qu'elle ne veut pas avoir peur.

De toute façon, elle ne voit plus, n'entend plus, et ne peut plus protester.

On lui a tout pris.

Elle n'est plus.

Fin Interlude...

Lavande

* * *

Eh bien, on se retrouve après un long moment d'absence de ma part. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu de grandes motivations ces derniers temps, malgré mes quelques chapitres d'avance. Le problème, c'est que les serveurs ff.net sont capricieux, et je mets parfois plus d'une heure pour poster un chapitre. C'est plutôt décourageant...

Pour ce qui est du personnage d'aujourd'hui, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est qu'une pimbêche, et une écervelée, je pense qu'elle est le meilleur moyen de présenter une transition brutale entre un monde aveugle à la guerre et aux dangers, et un monde en panique. J'ai totalement adoré écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'a moi. On se retrouve très bientôt pour un chapitre que j'affectionne énormément.


	12. Interlude n12: Et l'abîme

Bienvenue sur Interlude. On se retrouve plus bas!

* * *

Interlude du Moi Je:

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ça fait mal.

Ce sentiment.

Ça fait mal.

C'est vide. Dans mon cœur, il n'y a plus rien. Je te cherche.

Où es-tu.

Où c'est. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je suis si vide. Tout est si sombre et vide autour de moi. J'ai besoin de la lumière.

Pourquoi.

Pourquoi suis-je si seul ? Pourquoi vous me laissez dans l'indifférence. J'ai besoin… J'en ai besoin. Cette chose qui scintille dans mon obscurité. Venez…Ve…nez. J'en ai besoin.

Je veux tout. Ne me laissez pas seul dans le noir.

Ils vont m'attraper.

Les monstres. Ses démons.

Ils m'ont vu.

J'ai peur, il fait si sombre. Ne me laissez… Pas.

Ils m'ont vu.

Ils ne me lâchent plus. Me harcèlent. Je suis perdu.

Ils m'ont attrapé.

Les ténèbres m'enlacent. Est-ce que je suis seul ?

NON.

Il y a les ténèbres. Ils sont autour de moi. Ils ne me laisseront jamais seul. Toujours autour de moi. Jamais je n'aurais à les chercher. Ils m'englobent. Ils sont moi. Je suis eux. Ils seront là à jamais.

Ils m'aiment.

Plus jamais seul. Plus jamais.

Je suis puissant dans le noir. Je suis roi dans les ténèbres. Je gouverne l'obscurité. Je suis le maître parmi les maîtres. Ils vont me craindre, ils apprendront à me craindre lorsque je sortirais d'ici. Les ténèbres ont peur. La mort me fuit. Jamais elle n'aura son dû.

La peur est éternelle. Je suis la peur. Je suis éternel.

Je ne mourrais jamais. La mort me fuit.

Ils connaîtront, tous, la solitude. La peur. Et les ténèbres.

Si douce ténèbres. Vous ne m'échappez plus.

Je ne suis plus seul. Je n'ai plus peur.

Je suis les ténèbres. Je suis tout. Tout ce qui compte. La seule chose dont vous devez vous préoccuper !

Occupez-vous de moi.

Juste moi ! Moi uniquement ! Personne d'autre. Je suis le centre de tout.

Je ne suis plus seul.

Ne m'abandonnez plus….

Fin Interlude...

Tom

* * *

J'ai passé tellement de temps à chercher mes mots, pour que ce chapitre soit juste, que je ne sais plus quoi dire... Je pense que ce chapitre parle de lui-même, de toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il reste jusque-là mon interlude préféré, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'a moi.

Je vous salue donc bien bas. Et à la prochaine!


	13. Interlude n13: Et la douce folie

Bienvenue sur Interlude! On se retrouve plus bas comme chaque fois!

 **PS. âme sensible s'abstenir. Ce chapitre contient des "images" de tortures, alors vraiment restez loin!**

* * *

Interlude Intenable...

Tout se teinte de rouge, ça dégouline visqueux.

Ça s'accroche partout.

L'eau se colore d'hémoglobine. L'air empeste le vermillon, s'engouffre avec malice dans ma trachée, glisse vicieusement jusque dans mes poumons et remplit mes veines d'une jouissance malsaine.

Le corps se vide lentement de son sang.

Le liquide se répand et le sol blanc prend progressivement une coloration bordeaux.

Ça s'étend, croit, ronge, le blanc est rongé par le rouge.

Ça progresse toujours plus. Rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Ça dévaste tout.

Un champ de ruines.

Le corps ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de cracher cette substance dévastatrice. Je jubile.

Magnifique…

MAGNIFIQUE !

Plus il m'en faut plus.

Du sang à s'en noyer.

Des morts plus de morts.

ENCORE ! Jamais assez.

Des morts à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

Cruel. Encore plus.

Membres mutilés, arrachés.

Plus de langue, elle est maintenant pendue.

Plus d'yeux, ou si, mais complétement enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

Plus de cheveux, la peau s'arrache avec.

Les doigts ?

Coupez. La peau enlevée, couche, après, couche, les muscles arrachés, les articulations se disloquent sans hésitations.

Disloquer les épaules, les poignets, les rotules, les chevilles, les hanches. Ça craque, la peau, les muscles, les veines tout lâches.

La verge arrachée, l'utérus décroché.

Il n'y a plus rien.

Sauf le sang.

Il ne reste que lui. Le sang seul maître sur terre.

Tout est rouge.

Lui aussi.

Mais personne n'en parle…

Fin Interlude.

Antonin Dolohov

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? Comment j'appréhende... Je ne suis pas une adoratrice des scènes "gores", je voulais juste montrer à quel point la guerre peut détruire une personne, tant émotionnellement que physiquement (cette scène reste mon point de vue, qui n'est ni totalment objectif [comment peut-on l'être à propos des séquels de la guerre], ni avarée en tout point [je n'ai jamais vécu de guerre, ça n'est qu'un ressenti extérieur]). Après, je dois avouer que j'ai fait quelques recherches pour trouver le personnage à qui cela corresponderait le mieux, et c'est tombé sur Dolohov, parce qu'il a un sacré palmarès!

C'est tout pour moi !

C'était donc le dernier Interlude que je poste. Après, je reste ouverte à toutes propositions. N'hésitez pas, je suis toute ouïe !

Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas et vous souhaite une bien agréable soirée ! À la revoyure !

Keep Calm And Say LeviOsa  
Parfois.


End file.
